


Welcome Home, Sirius

by Moonykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Bondage, Full Moon, M/M, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes home to a seemingly empty flat after an Order meeting, unaware of what Remus has planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2012. I stumbled upon a number of fics on my livejournal that I realized I needed to share on my AO3. In all honesty, I had forgotten I wrote this!

Sirius hated going to Order training without Remus. It was always so boring (despite the Stunning Spells flying his way and Moody’s speeches on constant vigilance) and a whole lot less fun—though Sirius supposed it wasn’t supposed to be fun to begin with. Still, James had Lily to flirt with which left Sirius with no one but Peter, who had his hands full defending himself from the array of spells headed his way. At least it was over now and Sirius was on his way back to the flat he shared with Remus. The werewolf was more than likely asleep already—he always got tired before the full moon—the reason Remus had been forbidden to attend training that day was because he had woken up with a high fever that morning and Sirius had forced him to stay behind and rest. Remus, true to his nature, protested and insisted that he was perfectly fine, but Sirius eventually won out their little war. It was for Remus’s own good, after all.

Sirius stood outside of the flat and pulled his keys out of his pocket, inserting them into the keyhole and turning them until the door unlocked. Instantly upon entering Sirius sensed that something was wrong. It was pitch black for one, and quiet. A shiver ran up the Animagus’s spine as he pulled his wand from his pocket. “Lumos,” he whispered, the tip of his wand illuminating up and shedding some light into the sitting room. Empty. 

Maybe Remus was still asleep? Maybe he had simply slept the whole day and forgotten to turn the lights on for Sirius when he got home. Still, Sirius had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He headed down the hallway slowly, trying not to make a sound, which was very difficult due to the creaky floorboards.

All of the other rooms in the flat were empty, leaving Sirius with just the bedroom to check. Heart pounding, Sirius slipped into the room and looked around. The bed was void of the werewolf who was supposed to be sleeping in it, though it did appear that Remus had indeed been napping there just a short time before. Now Sirius was starting to become seriously concerned. Where was Remus if he wasn’t in the flat? His shoes had been by the door, so he hadn’t gone out anywhere.

That was when the possibility of a Death Eaters attack struck Sirius. Had they come for them? Had they come and captured his precious Moony? A billion and one thoughts rushed through Sirius’s mind, but he knew one thing for sure; if Remus had been kidnapped he would have to report to the Order so that they could formulate a plan.

Spinning on his heels, Sirius went to head back out of the room and to the fireplace to floo Dumbledore. At least, that was what he tried to do. He was rudely interrupted by a spell that came from seemingly out of nowhere. In an instant, Sirius was knocked to the wall in back of him, his arms pinned above him, the cool feeling of metal clamping down on his wrists. He struggled against his bindings, realizing that he had dropped his wand when he was attacked. It lay uselessly a few feet in front of him.

“Who’s there?” he yelled, trying to sound intimidating even without his wand in his hand. “What do you want?”

A shadow moved in the distance. Something warm was pressed up against Sirius’s body and a pair of lips covered his own to silence him. Sirius’s grey eyes snapped wide open in realization before closing and giving in to the kiss. A tongue invaded his mouth and a knee slipped between his legs, rubbing at his groin until he felt himself grow hard. He moaned out, the mouth attached to his pulling back to reveal a pair of golden eyes shining at him through the darkness.

“I have to admit, this is a pretty weird greeting, Moony,” Sirius said, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light that had turned on by his partner’s magic. “But I’m not gonna complain.”

“Good,” Remus replied, grinning wolfishly up at Sirius. His face was completely flushed and his eyes were glazed over from both fever and lust—it was a look Sirius had seen many times before. The wolf always grew hungry for sex when the full moon approached. This time of month was when Remus preferred to toy with Sirius and dominate him, as was his wolfish nature. “Because I don’t intend to stop anytime soon.”

With the wave of his wand Sirius’s clothes vanished and Remus’s hungry mouth bit down on his lover’s neck. Sirius cried out once more—Remus was never gentle on the days before the full moon, though he was never violent either. The bite was sure to leave a mark, or possibly draw blood. He felt Remus’s tongue drag over the bite, soothing the burning sensation that radiated through Sirius’s skin, and then he was gone once again. Through glazed eyes, Sirius watched Remus kiss his way down his body, stopping at his nipples to tweak them with his fingers and suck one into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over it, pinching the other into a hard nub as he worked, drinking in the sounds of Sirius’s whimpers. Then, in a flash, Remus’s mouth was gone. For a moment Sirius thought he had disappeared completely, and then he felt hot air coast over the head of his cock.

“Moony,” Sirius panted, body writhing against the wall. He wished he could reach down and thread his fingers through Remus’s hair, but the damn shackles prevented him from moving at all. Sirius had learned from prior encounters that it was best to simply sit back and allow Remus to do as he pleased. In the end, both of them would be satisfied.

Remus’s tongue snaked out of his mouth to tease the tip of Sirius’s cock. He licked a circle around the head and dipped into the slit, tasting the sweet precum that budded there. Using one hand, he grasped the organ, opened his mouth, and took it in slowly. Sirius shuddered and gasped at the feeling of Remus’s warm mouth around his cock—a feeling he should be quite used to after several years of experiencing it, but it always felt wonderful nonetheless. He felt his lover’s tongue press against the vein underneath, swirling around it and then stilling as Remus swallowed around it. Sirius jerked forward as Remus’s throat constricted around his cock, sending jolts of pleasure racing up his spine. The Animagus knew that if this went on for another minute or so he would fall over the edge. “M-Moony!”

Taking the hint, Remus allowed Sirius’s cock to slip from his mouth. He nuzzled it with his nose in a very animalistic manner before straightening up and staring Sirius in the eye. It made Sirius a bit unease, staring into the eyes of a wolf like this. Sirius was the prey in every sense of the word here and he was completely at Remus’s mercy. Usually, someone who trusted a werewolf around the full moon would be considered insane, but Sirius had always thought he was halfway there anyway. Besides, he had been around Remus on much worse days. There was nothing Remus could do that would hurt him. He trusted his partner thoroughly and completely.

Stepping back, Remus began shedding his clothes. He did it slowly and deliberately, keeping his eyes on Sirius, knowing that the Animagus was going wild being unable to touch that exposed skin. On any other night of the month, Remus would be shy about stripping, even in front of Sirius. He loathed his body and viewed it as a curse. His scars made him hideous and he wanted nothing more than to hide them from the world with as much clothing as possible. But this close to the full moon, Remus wasn’t exactly himself. He preferred his meat much more rare, his skin was much hotter to the touch, he was more needy and much more moody. Remus was also much more dominant. He would bend Sirius over the kitchen table and fuck him over breakfast if he wished. One time he snuck into his shower and didn’t leave until Sirius was reduced to a puddle of melted Black on the bottom of the bath tub. This was what Sirius loved about the full moon—Remus, of course, would argue that he hated it since he lost control of himself, but who could complain when loss of control lead to mind-blowingly amazing sex?

Remus was approaching now, a crooked smile on his lips and a brilliant shine in his molten gold eyes. He lay his body up against Sirius’s and wound his arms around the Animagus’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Remus’s tongue purged Sirius’s mouth, winding around its partner once more as the kiss deepened even more. Sirius could feel Remus’s arousal prodding at his leg, hot and heavy. He wondered what the werewolf would do with him. How long would he toy with him before filling him up with his cock and going to town?

Remus’s long fingers combed through Sirius’s wild hair, messing it even more than it already was. His hands cupped Sirius’s face as he pulled back to smile into his eyes. Mischievous golden orbs stared back at Sirius, making him a bit nervous—and then Sirius saw what lay hidden beneath them; Remus’s innocent chocolate eyes. Yes, he was ready to take whatever the werewolf would dish out.

In one swift movement, Sirius was flipped backwards so that his front was pressed against the wall. He moved his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of Remus behind him, though he really didn’t need to see to know what was going on. He felt Remus’s fingers on his arse, spreading his cheeks before breathing down the crack and making Sirius shudder. His eyes closed and he let out a drawn out moan as something wet and muscular probed at his puckered entrance. Merlin, Remus was tonguing him. Rimming him. About to fuck him with his tongue. Sirius’s cock jumped at the thought and then Remus’s tongue slipped inside of him. It wiggled around, stretching Sirius out to the best of its ability—tasting. Sirius could hear Remus practically purring behind him, hands cupping Sirius’s arse and squeezing tightly every few seconds. He was sure to be bruised tomorrow.

Remus wasn’t all that inexperienced when it came to rimming his lover. In fact, he had quite the talented tongue. It could seek out Sirius’s prostate like a hunting dog sniffed out prey—so it came as no surprise at all when Remus’s tongue brushed against that tender bundle of nerves within Sirius. “A-Ah…! M-Moony—“

Sirius wriggled against the wall, trying to find purchase. Could he get off this way? Was Remus’s tongue inside of him enough to make him cum all over their bedroom wall? No point in wondering any longer since Sirius felt the familiar knot in his stomach coming undone with another strike to his prostate. He choked on a gasp, body going stiff momentarily before jerking forward to thrust against the wall. Remus’s name tumbled from his lips as he rode out his orgasm, white, sticky cum splattering all over the wall in front of him. Sirius felt like he could collapse when he was done, but Remus had other plans.

“We’re not done yet,” the werewolf growled into his ear.

Sirius opened his eyes and peered over his shoulder, finding Remus pressed up against him again. He fought to catch his breath, but there was no point because Remus’s mouth was on his again, tongue thrashing against Sirius’s own. Sirius knew Remus’s intention then—the kiss was a distraction and it was working. The pain from having Remus press his cock into him was diverted because of the kiss, though Sirius did have to pull back to let out a moan. “F-Fuck, Remus!” He could almost swear the werewolf’s cock was twice as large this time of month. It felt like it could rip him in half. Remus, naturally, didn’t respond to Sirius’s pain. Instead he simply chuckled and nipped at Sirius’s earlobe, pulling playfully on it. He did, however, wait for Sirius to adjust to the feeling of having him inside. Remus waited until Sirius pressed back against him before thrusting forward and earning a very throaty moan in return. That wolfish grin was back on his lips again.

“That’s it. Cry out for me, Sirius.”

Sirius shut his eyes against it all. There wasn’t anything he could see anyway but the bed beside him. The pain had finally subsided and now he wanted nothing more than for Remus to buck wildly into him. He figured he would voice his needs. “Fuck me, Remus! Damnit! Do it already!”

On command, Remus pulled back and thrust forward, starting up a rhythm for them to follow. Sirius met each thrust with a backward push of his own, pushing Remus’s cock further inside of him until it rubbed up against his prostate. Crying out, Sirius scratched against the wall with one hand as Remus assaulted his neck with kisses and canine nips of affection. A low growl had started up within the werewolf and Sirius responded with one of his own. Moony and Padfoot were involved in this play, though they would have their own playtime later during the full moon. For now, Remus and Sirius were simply animalistic in nature but physically human.

Remus sank his teeth into Sirius’s neck and sucked hard as he buried himself deeper inside. Sirius thrashed against the wall, panting and feeling on the verge of passing out. No air at all was reaching his lungs and Remus seemed intent on pushing him through the wall (it was a good thing the werewolf was so lean and weighed next to nothing). Luckily, Remus’s arms wound around Sirius at that moment to hold him in place even though the shackles were already doing that well enough. He held Sirius close, kissing the bruises he had left on his neck and brushing lips with him. Sirius felt his heart light on fire—even though Remus was so wrapped up with his sexual desires he was still trying to show Sirius just how much he loved and cared for him.

They went on like this for quite some time until Sirius’s cock was twitching painfully (when had it become hard again?) against the wall in front of him. His nails dug into the wall once more and he bit his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood until he had to release it to allow himself to breathe again.

“Cum for me.”

Remus could smell the arousal on him, he knew.

“Cum for me, Sirius.”

A hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping.

“Scream my name.”

Sirius had no intention of doing otherwise. He took Remus’s remaining hand in his own and met the werewolf’s lips as his orgasm came crashing over him. “R-REMUS!”

“SIRIUS!”

Both men climaxed together, shuddering and crying out in completion before going limp against one another. Remus was the first to recover, reaching up to kiss behind Sirius’s ear. He then slipped out of his partner (Sirius whined at this) and went to retrieve his wand to cast the necessary cleansing spelling upon them both. Then, at last, Remus unlocked the shackles with the wave of his wand and caught Sirius in his arms, bringing him over to the bed. He lay the Animagus down and got under the covers with him.

“I forgot how strong you are around the full.” Sirius mumbled. He opened his eyes and smiled lazily over at Remus before taking the smaller man into his arms. “Oh, and horny too. Let’s not forget about that.”

“I figured it was a good welcome home present,” Remus replied, kissing Sirius’s lips once more. The Animagus yawned and closed his eyes once more, resting his head against Remus’s chest to listen to his strong heartbeat. Remus threaded his fingers through Sirius’s hair and watched him doze off, pleased with the way things turned out that night. “Welcome home, Sirius.”

“Mmm…”


End file.
